danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Celestia Ludenberg/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs Celestia's_design.png|Celeste's design. 58.jpg|From the art book. 59.jpg|Sprites. 60.jpg|Sprites. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Celeste in the beta version (Bottom - the fourth order from left to right). celes_betadesign.jpg|Celeste's beta design. Beta Sakura and Celestia.jpg|A newer version of Celeste's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Sakura Ogami. Early Celes.png|Celeste's early design. Game Events Beta Danganronpa10.png|Celeste on the Danganronpa Beta poster screen. DanganronpaCelestia's Beta.jpg|Celeste's beta close up. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Celeste in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Official Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in the cafetaria. DR_Bathroom_scene.png|In the bath. Chapter 2 Chihiro_gym_bag.png|Confronting Chihiro Fujisaki in the storage room. Chapter 3 Aoi_testing_the_justice_robo_suite.jpg|Celeste and Yasuhiro Hagakure looking at Aoi Asahina testing how Justice Robo moves. CelesMurderer.png|Celeste being identified as the true culprit of the third murder case. 105-castle.png|Celeste's dream to lived in a European castle and being served by handsome butlers dressed as vampires. Special Celes room.png|Celeste's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do6_1280 (1).png|Celeste's underwear. Anime Screenshots Opening Kyouko_Kirigiri_and_Celestia_Ludenberg_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Kyoko Kirigiri and Celeste in the opening. Episode 01 Celestia_anime_introduction_ep1_HQ.png|Celeste's introduction. Episode 03 Celes anime episode 3.jpg|Celeste shocked as she witnesses Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 04 Celestia losing her temper.jpg|Celeste losing her temper and shouting at Hifumi Yamada when he failed to served her favorite Royal Milk Tea. Celestia and Fujisaki in the storage room.jpg|Celeste confronting Chihiro in the storage room. Episode 06 Danganronpa ep6 celestia.jpg|Celeste playing with her hair. Celes knocked out by the justice hammer.jpg|Celeste pretended to being knocked out by a justice hammer. Celestia injured.jpg|Celeste injured. Celestia frightened.jpg|Celeste pretending to be frightened. Celestia worried.jpg|Celeste pretending to pity the fallen, which led her to misspeak. Episode 07 Celestia denies being guilty.jpg|Celeste denies being guilty. Celestia enraged.jpg|Celeste enraged. Celestia has been voted as guilty.jpg|Celeste has been voted as guilty. Celestiadreamanime.jpg|Celeste's dream. Celestia during her excution.png|Celeste's excitement during her execution. Celestia execution.jpg|Celeste in her execution. Celestia baout to get run over.png|Celeste before being hit by a fire truck. Episode 08 MaizonoCelesYamada photo.jpg|Sayaka Maizono, Celeste and Hifumi in a photo. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Ending The sauna scene in the ending credits.png|The Bath Scene in the ending, Saisei -rebuild-. End Cards Ep08card.jpg|Celeste in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Celeste in the end card of episode 10. Manga Appearances File:Celeschibi.png|Celeste, chibi-style. Celestia understanding Maizono's death.png|Celeste understanding the truth behind Sayaka's murder. Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png|Celeste's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Celestia yelling at Hifumi.png|Celeste yelling at Hifumi for messing up her tea. Celestia attacking Hifumi manga.jpg|Celeste attacking Hifumi. Celestia saying goodbye to Hifumi.jpg|Celeste saying goodbye to Hifumi. Celestia denies being accomplice with Hifumi.jpg|Celeste denies being accomplices with Hifumi. Celestia in her execution in the manga.jpg|Celeste in her execution. Novel Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails 2.png|Celeste as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Celestia in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Celeste's (Reina Ikehata) full outfit in the play. Official Art Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 3.jpg|Celeste and Hifumi on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 3. Toko, Celestia and Mukuro DVD cover vol 6.jpg|Celeste, Mukuro Ikusaba and Toko Fukawa on the DVD cover of Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair - The Animation|Danganronpa - The Animation] Volume 6. Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload official art. Official Site Celestia_Official_Anime_Site.png|Celete's appearance on the official anime site. Celestia Gambler Official Site 2.jpg|Celeste on the official game site (character part). Choose your character.png|Celeste on the character select screen. Celestia on the official site.png|Celeste on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Celestia Ludenberg English Profile.PNG|Celeste's profile on the English site. Category:Image galleries